


The Wonders of Rhinoceroses

by orphan_account



Series: Soulmate au [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, first words your soulmate says to you is written on your arm, rhinoceroses, zoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dan has a day off where he decides to go to the zoo. There, he finds something cuter than baby elephants.





	The Wonders of Rhinoceroses

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to start a series of a bunch of different soulmate aus and this is first words your soulmate says to you is written on your arm.

Dan turned on the tv to the evening news, expecting yet another story of famous soulmates. And of course he wasn’t wrong. That seemed to be all the news was these days: stories of important people finding their not important soulmates. And sure, it was heartwarming to see these, but for someone like Dan who hadn’t found their soulmate yet, it got boring really fast. 

Dan looked at his wrist. Spiralling around his entire forearm was what seemed to be an incoherent mess of animal facts. And while it had come in handy once or twice to help him cheat on a test, he really didn’t want to spend another day staring at it. 

He turned off the tv, deciding to spend his evening on the internet. Even if he did love being an actor, sometimes it was just so boring. At least he had tomorrow off. Maybe he’d do something interesting tomorrow instead of what he usually did. A change of scenery might help his acting. Or maybe he could just have a nice day doing something not on the internet, where he usually spent his days off.

As he was scrolling past many pictures of baby animals, he had an idea. There was supposedly a new baby elephant at the zoo. Maybe tomorrow he’d get his fix of cute baby animals in real life. 

With tomorrow all planned out, he decided it was best to head to bed.

 

Phil loved animals. They were the reason he became a zookeeper. But his soulmate didn’t seem to like them that much. If their first words to Phil were anything to go by, he didn’t know how they could possibly be compatible. Animals were Phil’s entire life after all.

Still, as he fed the rhinoceroses, he couldn’t help but wonder if maybe this whole soulmate system was a bit flawed. After all, who wouldn’t love rhinoceroses? They were quite pretty looking and they were the closest things to dinosaurs that still existed. He couldn’t help but be fascinated by them.

But thinking about his soulmate wouldn’t do him any good. Today, he was supposed to be educating the masses about the wonders of these wonderful creatures.

His day was progressing as all of his days tend to. So when the afternoon rush had subsided, he couldn’t help but people watch. If these people were here to stare at the animals, they shouldn’t be offended by being watched, should they?

Trying to be as discreet as possible, Phil noticed someone slowly approaching the rhino enclosure. He was about to go up to them and start his speech and rhinoceroses, when he felt like his breath was yanked out of his chest. 

This man was absolutely beautiful. He had slightly curly dark brown hair and he was incredibly tall, taller even than Phil. 

As Phil stood there shocked, the man spoke first. He loudly exclaimed to Phil, “Why the fuck are you here with the rhinos when you could be with the baby elephants or some other cute shit?”

Shocked back into his mind by this stranger's hate for rhinoceroses, Phil started rambling, “Well actually, you see rhinos are actually very interesting. They are some of the largest animals, remnants of the type of animal you’d see during the era of the dinosaurs. They can grow big enough to reach 1 ton, even though they are herbivores. Not many people realize that herbivores can be really big too. Just take the dinosaurs for example, many of the biggest were herbivores too.”

Phil paused, taking a breath. When he looked back at the man who he’d been talking to in the first place, he saw a shocked expression on his face. Although these facts were interesting, they usually didn’t elicit a response like this.

Before Phil had a chance for his brain to catch up to his body, the other man was kissing him. Without even realizing, Phil started kissing him back. For some reason, it just felt right.

When his arm started to tingle, Phil pushed away. Suddenly, it all made sense. This man was his soulmate. He’d just met his soulmate. His soulmate had had to live with that rant about rhinos for all these years.

As the other man stared at him, Phil started to feel a bit self conscious. What was he supposed to do now? Nobody ever talked about what happened after you learned who you soulmate was. To break the awkward staring, Phil decided to introduce himself.

“Hi I’m Phil.”

“My name is Dan.”

“Nice to meet you Dan.”

Dan couldn’t believe his luck. He’d just met his soulmate. Not only had he met his soulmate, but his soulmate was absolutely gorgeous and incredibly passionate about animals. He hadn’t meant to insult the rhinos but if it meant he met his soulmate, he’d do it again and again. Still he felt the need to clarify what he’d meant. 

“Sorry about insulting the rhinos. I only meant that you’re far too cute to be here with them and that you deserve to be with the adorable baby things. Put all the adorable stuff in one place, right?”

Phil was blushing and Dan loved it. Between his bashful smile and pink cheeks, Dan couldn’t help but feel his heart flutter. And he loved it.

They spent the last hour of Phil’s shift just standing there talking to each other. When he’d only been seeing it through movies and then news, Dan didn’t believe that there was one person who was made for you. But being with Phil, it just felt so natural. Even if they’ve only known each other for an hour, he still felt like he wanted to spend his whole life with him. It was wonderful.

Phil couldn’t be happier. Not only was his soulmate attractive and liked animals, they also had a bunch of stuff in common. The conversation was natural and easy. So when Dan invited him out to coffee, he of course accepted. Who wouldn’t want to go on a date with their soulmate?

 

As the days turned into weeks and months, they only became closer. They moved in together, and nearly a year and a half after they first met, Dan asked Phil to marry him at the same spot they first met. Once again, Phil said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
